Lighting fixtures serve a wide variety of applications. For example, lighting fixtures are used in interior applications, such as lighting the lobby of an office building. Lighting fixtures are also used in exterior applications, such as on the grounds of buildings, in parks, and in a multitude of locations generally requiring illumination. In general, well light fixtures advantageously provide illumination while hiding and/or protecting the lighting fixture components. Enclosing lighting fixture components within a well can improve safety and aesthetics. In addition, well lights can serve to protect the components from tampering, for example by vandals, and from damage by lawn mowers, trimming machines, and animals.
In particular, well light fixtures are often used in below grade installations. These below grade installations can be found in walkways, turf, planters, and other hardscape settings involving concrete, asphalt, gravel, pave stones, tile, and the like. Some well light fixtures include a collar. Collars can be used, for example, to affix the perimeter of the lighting fixture to the surrounding environment. However, some well light collars can cause undesirable deflections in the lighting housing, and allow weeds, grass, soil and debris to infiltrate the lighting fixture.
In general, present day well lights are time consuming to install. Installations typically require numerous adjustments to direct the illumination in the right direction or to provide a desired lighting effect on an object. To make these adjustments, the well light installer must often use several tools, and the use of these tools further slows the installation. Furthermore, large numbers of well light fixtures are often installed on a single project, thus tending to increase the value of well lights that are more flexible and faster to install. In addition, well lights are typically limited in the range of motion available for the lighting fixture.